My Weekend with the Goblin King
by Fahrenheit Man
Summary: Sarah's alone for the weekend and of course she is visited by none other than Jareth. Sarah isn't in any mood to deal with his antics, but when she learns the true reason for his visit, she starts to question every feeling she's ever thought to be true.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is Blue Atmosphere, I love the movie Labyrinth and wanted to take a shot at writing a fic for it! I hope you like it~_

Chapter One – Mind Games And A Bruised Bike

It wasn't that I was trying to make a scene, but I could have sworn I saw him. I didn't mean to crash my bike into the vegetable stand, it was just that I thought…no. It's impossible, seeing a glitter and crazy haired man in the middle of the day in town? No. It's just my imagination, like before.

I mean, it's been three years since I went into the Labyrinth. Three years since I saw him. My friends however have been with me ever since, but…the conversation of Jareth is scarce…and I don't want to seem pushy asking about him…no matter how much I want to.

"Shoot." I muttered, looking at my scraped knee. The woman who ran the stand was yelling at me but I was too flustered to even pay attention to her. I said my apologies as much as I could, and when she didn't listen I left.

I walked into the library, leaving my bike outside. The cool air felt great on my skin, after being in the heat it was like heaven. I was looking for a book in particular. Since I'm done with high school I can't really go back and ask for it there. I didn't know where to look so I went into the play section, it had to be there, or at least I prayed that it was.

'Maybe that's why I thought I saw him, I'm thinking about it!' I thought. 'That's it.'

I smiled more than I should have when I found it.

"Labyrinth." I said aloud. 'I can't believe I found it!'

"Labyrinth?"

I turned around quickly, hitting my back against the bookshelf. But no one was there.

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around.

No one answered.

I laughed a little, "Just my imagination." I said. 'But it sounded like…'

I looked around just to be sure no one was there, I sat on the floor, the isle was in the back of the library, no one would notice I was there. I began to open the book, skipping to the end, wondering how the ending could have been differently.

"You have no power over me…" I said. "What a joke."

"A joke?"

I jumped forward, my hands flat on the ground, no one was there. I sat back down and leaned my back against the book case. I looked up from the book again and glanced behind me, looking at the books.

I took two out and tried to peer on the other side; I saw legs and familiar boots. I shot up, and swallowed hard, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

'No…' I thought.

I took out a book, there was one more separated me and the other side now. I put my fingers on it, and when I began to pull it out it seemed as though it was glued to the shelf, until it was pulled out the opposite side.

I yelped.

"Hello?" A man with glasses and a nerdy composure leaned inward.

I breathed with relief.

"Sorry I…sorry." I put the book back and turned around. It was nobody.

'The boots…'

I kneeled down again and took books off the shelf.

"Loafers?"

I heard the man ask what and I quickly scurried off.

'I'm losing my mind!'

I looked up at the second floor of the library and gasped.

"Hey!" I yelled, I know for sure I saw him this time!

I ran up the old stairs to the second floor, making my way through the isle I saw him go through. I stopped and breathed heavily, he wasn't here! I leaned against the wall and slinked down, my head in my knees.

"I'm going crazy." I muttered, honestly frustrated.

I looked at the play in my hands and tossed it to the side.

"Leave me alone you stupid arrogant handsome horrible excuse for a king."

"Handsome?"

I looked up, no one was there. I stood up and grabbed the book. A book fell off the shelf right next to me and I bolted down to the first floor, checked out the book, and ran off with my bike. I didn't realize until I rode down the block that it was only a book that fell.

'Fresh air…I just need fresh air…' I thought to myself, riding to the park.

I was crossing a bridge in the park when I saw him as clear as day, this time I knew for sure. I lost control of my bike and hit the bridge wall, toppling over into the water, hitting my head on something on the way down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Say Goodbye to Alone Time

I woke up in my bed, with a bandage on my head, and the blankets over me. I put my hand to my head and sat up, only to realize that I was in my underwear. I quickly pulled the covers over me and looked around. Everything seemed normal, maybe someone called someone or something and my dad picked me up and my clothes were wet…so my stepmom took them off and just put me in bed…yeah that's it.

"Dad!" I called, no answer. Wait they're both at work, they would have stayed if they were called by the police or whoever found me.

"Dad?" I questioned. "Anybody?" Toby's at day camp…

I heard footsteps and hid under my blankets.

I heard the door open and close.

I started shaking violently, I was too afraid to peek.

"Sarah." I heard the voice again. I wanted to scream, I was embarrassed, frustrated, confused, practically naked! Did he strip me? How long was I out? What did he do?

'Bandaged my head…got me warm…I could have drowned if no one noticed…'

"Sarah…"

I was terrified.

"Don't come any closer!" I yelled out, even though I had no idea where he was in the room.

"I'm not. I'm sitting in your chair."

I started pulling the covers down and saw him, I wanted to vomit my heart out, and my stomach dropped a million miles. I pulled the covers over my head.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Are you scared?" he asked smoothly.

"N-no I'm just...I'm not…dressed and you're here and-"

I looked down at myself under the covers, I was wearing my clothes again, I sat up.

"There." He said.

"If you could do that why didn't you do it sooner?" I asked, getting angry.

He looked a bit embarrassed, if he could look embarrassed, and almost innocent.

I stood up, "You horrible old creep!" I yelled. He stood up as well and I forgot how tall he was.

"Don't forget handsome."

"Same Jareth…" I muttered.

"Old creep?" he asked.

I stood up straighter. "Yeah."

"But handsome?"

I turned red. "N-no! You're…awful and manipulative. Why are you here!"

Jareth walked around my room, looking at my stuff. "Cute room." He said.

"Why are you here?" I demanded again.

"Why did you call me handsome?" Jareth wouldn't let it go.

"I was annoyed and didn't know what I was saying, I was…I don't…you're not! You're everything but handsome, how could you be! You're the goblin king! You're terrible and cruel and trick people…" I trailed off when his eyes met mine, the mismatched eyes froze me.

I looked away and then back at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked again, each time getting angrier.

"I don't know. Is that silly? I don't even know. Well I suppose I do." He was looking around the room. He smiled, and laughed a little, my face softened. "I saw that you dated a boy for almost a year."

"Yeah." I said solemnly.

"What happened?"

"He wasn't…he didn't make me feel…I….just…it wasn't magical." I was looking at my hands now and began to get flustered, and moved my arms in annoyance. "Why am I telling you this!" I turned from him.

"Sarah, I think we both know why I am here." He had walked closer to me.

"Well I don't! You ignore me for three years and just show up out of the blue!"

"I had to wait till you were older." He said.

I began to get chills.

"Why?" I was afraid to ask.

Just then the phone rang and I jumped a little.

I looked at Jareth and walked away to the phone downstairs.

"Hello?" I said. "Oh dad…" I could hear Jareth walking down the stairs. "Yes dad I'll make sure the wash is done don't worry…your trip?"

My mind turned off. I had completely forgotten that my dad and my stepmom were taking Toby to the beach. I had chosen not to go, so that I could have some well deserved alone time.

"Well Sarah…looks like it's you and me for the weekend." Jareth said behind me.

I could tell he knew this already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: There's Always A Reason

I put the phone down, and stared at it.

"You are leaving. Now!" I yelled as I turned around.

He laughed.

"Sarah, dear." He said. "Don't you want company?"

"I have plenty of friends I can have over." I said boldly, knowing that they all had plans or were gone for the summer.

"Oh you do?" He said shocked. "Then my crystals must be foggy."

Damn. He knew that too, I felt like an idiot.

"W-well you can't stay, I won't let you."

"And what will you do Sarah?" Jareth walked closer to me.

"I'll call the police."

"I'll disappear."

"I'll run away!"

"And I will follow you, Sarah you aren't escaping me this weekend." Jareth pushed the hair out of my eyes. "Sarah, I am not here to harm you, just to visit, is that so bad?"

"Yes! You're villainous and-"

"Handsome?" He smiled coyly.

I screamed out of frustration and stormed away, I could feel tears of anger building up but I tried to hold them back.

"If you won't leave then I'll ignore you, have fun having a quiet weekend." I said going into the kitchen and turning on the radio.

It was my favorite song.

I tried not to sing along but I couldn't help it, and he was still in the hallway, so I began reciting the lyrics.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said walking in. I wanted to strangle him.

I gave up.

"Fine." I whined. "But I'm not talking to you."

I started to get out my food and he watched me intently. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, just knowing his eyes were glued to me. I looked down at the floor around him.

"You're cleaning that up." I said.

"Cleaning what up?" He asked looking around.

"Your sparkles." I laughed by accident, just watching him look around the floor confused made him kind of…

"That's fine." He said, breaking my thoughts just in time. "So how was your 18th birthday?"

"Nice." I said.

"And you're 16th and 17th?" Jareth asked this question with an almost sad tone.

"Fine…" I said. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know." He said looking around my kitchen. "It's been a really long time I suppose."

"Yeah…well it doesn't seem too long…I've talked with my friends." I said. "But it's been a long time…for you and me."

"Too long." He nearly whispered.

"Are you really not here to steal anyone or me or anything? Or are you just here to annoy me?" I asked.

"Annoy you." He smiled weakly.

"That's so relieving." I said sarcastically. "But fine. Are you hungry?"

"Sure." Jareth was taken back a bit.

"Do you want a grilled cheese? That's what I'm making myself."

He smiled innocently, "A what?" He asked.

"A….grilled…cheese." I said. "You know…cheese on bread, toasted in a pan…"

He looked at me strangely. "Oh of course..."

I put two in the pan and he watched from across the island. I tried so hard not to smile but I couldn't help it. Just the idea of making the goblin king a grilled cheese was hilarious to me. I put it on a plate and sat down at the kitchen table, putting his plate across from me. He sat down, which was even funnier because he was wearing so many layers. He snapped his fingers and lost his eccentric jacket.

He studied the grilled cheese and tried to act casual while eating it.

"You're a great cook Sarah." He said.

"It's really not that hard to make…" I laughed. "You made me crash into a vegetable stand." I said changing the subject.

"I know, I'm terribly sorry about that. I didn't think you'd see me." He smiled.

"That's a lie."

"You're right. But I didn't mean any harm to that vegetable stand." Jareth's smile was very smooth, he was so irritating.

The door bell rang, it startled Jareth.

'Stop being like this.' I pleaded in my head to some unknown force.

I stood up. "Stay here. Please." I demanded. I didn't need someone seeing a freak show in my house.

I answered the door and faced my ex boyfriend.

"Why are you here?" I asked, I mean I broke up with him, he shouldn't be here.

"Give me another chance Sarah, please." He begged.

"I can't."

He walked inside and shut the door behind him, making me take a few steps back.

"Sarah why not? We had everything. We almost had everything…" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Because I don't love you." I said removing his hand. "Get out of my house before I call someone."

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. Why do they think they'll win a girl over by kissing them when they say no?

"Stop!" I managed to yell, but he pushed me against the hallway wall.

"Sarah please take me back I know you still have feelings for me!"

"That's a lie!" I yelled in disgust.

"Please Sarah!"

"Leave or you will regret it." I warned.

"What are going to do? Huh? If you won't have me I'll have to force you." He said pulling on my shirt.

"Jareth!" I yelled.

My ex was completely stunned when the man with wild hair and old time clothing walked into the hall.

"Who the hell is this?" My ex said in disbelief.

"He's my boyfriend." I blurted out, I wanted to slap myself, I could have just said friend or weird cousin twice removed.

"He looks like he's forty." He said shocked.

"Uh." I looked over at Jareth who was watching my ex like a hawk. "He's not…he just…is…older than you." I felt like an idiot.

My ex laughed. "I'm not afraid of you." He said to Jareth.

Jareth walked closer to him. "You should be. Now, leave."

My ex took a step closer to Jareth, saying, "You freak, you think you can have my Sara-"

Jareth punched my ex straight in the face, sending him flying backwards, blood in his nose and mouth. It was the most powerful hit I've ever seen. My ex stood up, looking at Jareth in complete shock and then looking at me.

"Leave!" I yelled, and he ran right out the door. I sighed.

"Aren't I such a great boyfriend?" He said, but didn't have the same humor in his voice as he did before.

I looked at Jareth, I was breathing heavily.

"Thank you." I said not meeting his eyes.

"Sarah…I think I need to tell you why I'm really here." Was all he said.

"Yeah?" I asked him, our eyes locking.

"I'm engaged."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Voice Rings Out

I didn't know why it hit it me like a knife, but my legs started to feel weak, my knees were trying too hard to lock my legs in place.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"If I don't have a Queen then someone else will take over, I've been avoiding marrying for years, and have been getting away with it. But I can't anymore. Her name is Kinra, she is a princess from another kingdom, and I highly dislike her." Jareth said politely, but I could tell he wanted to talk badly about her.

"And so why did you come to me?" I asked, feeling like I already knew the answer, this made my heart stop.

"The wedding is next week but if I find another, more suitable Queen then I am allowed to deny her. Sarah, I may have been cryptic the last time I told you this, and I don't think you quite understood me…"

My insides felt horrible; luckily I was already against the wall, so I had something to lean back on. I accidentally slipped but caught myself. Jareth put his hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding me up.

"Y-yes, I'm just a little lightheaded…" I said looking up at him. My thoughts trailed off when I stared at his eyes, the tousled hair, the eye makeup, the outfit…

We stared at each other for a while and each second that passed I wanted to jump into his arms, tell him I loved him, and finally admit it to myself. I couldn't look away and I didn't want to. I felt a fire burn inside me thinking of whoever Kinra was.

"Is she pretty?" I asked, changing the subject by accident, instead of letting him continue what he was going to say.

"No." Jareth said. "Well, to most yes, but…when you find the most beautiful girl in the world, everyone else looks hideous." He said, moving hair behind my ear.

I felt faint again and began to slip when he caught me a second time. I felt like an idiot, swooning over him and nearly falling on the floor. He made my legs so feeble feeling, I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What?" Jareth looked hurt, as if I was going to push him away.

"I'm sorry for being so unfair to you." His face lightened up, but he didn't smile.

"We've both been unfair." He said, getting closer.

My head felt light and I couldn't stand any longer, I slid to the floor and he followed, kneeling down on one knee.

"Sarah?" He asked, full of concern.

"I just…need to sit…or…" I could feel the room spinning, but I felt him lift me up in the air, carrying me up the stairs.

I was taken to my room and placed on my bed, he sat on my chair. I leaned against all of my pillows, slightly raised, and felt much better. I looked over at him.

"You make my head spin…" I said

"Sarah…" He began. "What I was going to say was that I-"

"Don't say it." I said, sitting up, legs over the bed. I could feel tears in my eyes but I didn't know what was causing them, it was too late to stop them too, for they streamed down my face.

"Sarah!" Jareth kneeled on the floor, putting a hand on my knee.

"You're all I think about and I hate it! I could never date because all I thought about was you! I could never admit it…" I said, my tears ending. "I could never admit it and I never wanted to see you because I thought I'd completely lose it. So I made sure Hoggle and the others never knew I thought of you…It's silly, and I feel so stupid when I think about you because girls my age shouldn't have feelings for a goblin king, of all people…"

"If I knew this I would have visited sooner, I changed a lot in the past three years. I understand now that my methods of winning your heart were not right. However you feel, I need to accept it."

I looked him in the eyes. "Don't get married…" I whispered, when his eyes flickered I said, "Please…"

"I don't have to…as long as I have another…" He said.

"But I can't…I mean…I have to stay here…It's been three years, I can't just leave…"

"Sarah", he said, "If you don't come with me tomorrow morning then it's official, I need to present you to the Council if I am to choose somebody else."

"Council? Can't you just overpower them?" I asked, confused as to how the kingdom actually worked.

"I rule my kingdom, but there are others, and to keep the kingdoms in line there needs to be a Council. They create the rules, and these are the rules to marriage." Jareth explained.

We sat in silence for a while, I knew it was now or never, and I kept thinking of the past few years. Every day I thought about him. His wild hair and eyes made my insides fall apart and I didn't even care, because deep down I loved him. I learned a lot in the labyrinth, and I did learn to love Toby and my family, but if it weren't for them I could have stayed in Jareth's arms forever. I guess now I could. I didn't understand it, and I couldn't explain it. I haven't seen the man in three years but I knew this was what I wanted.

"Okay." I said confidently.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Well…" I began. "I don't know…you didn't ask me properly." I smiled.

Jareth's eyes brightened up and he stood up.

"Stay here." He said walking out of my room.

I sat there for a good ten minutes, hearing him downstairs, but I couldn't tell what he was doing. He called me downstairs and I didn't take my time getting down there. I gasped at the sight. The living room was decorated beautifully, almost like the room where we danced. I soaked in the details that he put into the room; everything from the lighting to the jewels was incredible. I turned around to face him and found that he had one knee on the floor. He took my hand.

"Sarah…" He said, becoming very serious. "When you were calling on me to take your brother away, I prayed that you would say the right words. When I saw you I knew that not only did I have to help you understand your love for your brother, but that I had to make you mine. I was wrong to manipulate you, and I only thought I was being generous. These past few years I have learned what love is, and I have learned how much I loved you. Sarah, if the circumstance permits it, will you marry me?"

Jareth took out the most beautiful and simplistic ring I have ever seen.

I couldn't believe that this was happening.

And then something else happened.

"I don't think so!" A voice rang out through the house, and suddenly it wasn't the house, but a castle.

It was Jareth's castle, and it wasn't until I saw Jareth's face as he stood up that I realized this voice belonged to Kinra.


	5. Chapter 5

_hey it's Blue Atmosphere here! I'm so glad you guys like my fanfiction, it's definitely not too in depth, but sometimes a short and sweet story is the way to go haha. I will try to make this as non cliche as possible, but it's really hard. I hope you like this chapter :)_

Chapter Five: A Glimpse of the Fiancé and a Goblin King's Room

Jareth took a step in front of me.

"Kinra." He said. "I hope you don't mind but the wedding is off. I have chosen another."

I looked over at Kinra, she was clearly not happy. I assumed that Jareth had already shown his disliking of her, from the way he abruptly told her how it was going to be.

"No!" She yelled, I was almost taken back by the child-like response. It was strong but it was also almost goblin-like, as if one of the goblins had said it. "Jareth you are not marrying this….this…mortal girl!"

Jareth looked almost unaffected.

"I am taking her to the council tomorrow; she will be staying with me. I expect you to go home for the weekend. You are not welcome here right now." He said smoothly.

Kinra's face showed everything I needed to know; she really loved him. But that's going to be a problem.

"Do not make me force you out." Jareth warned.

"You will not make it past the council you leech!" She yelled in my direction. "I will not allow it! Jareth, don't think you can just do this to me. I will see to it that the council denies you." With that she turned on her heel, and walked away. She really was a perfect match for him, looks wise. She was strong, pretty, and dressed similar to him. Like a female Jareth.

When she left the castle I turned to Jareth.

"What are we going to do? Would if the council does say no?" I asked.

"Don't worry Sarah," Jareth assured. "The council loves me, they will allow it."

There was a loud sound from the clock, it was getting late.

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms." He said leading me upstairs.

"Oh…" I replied, thinking he would have offered someplace _else_ to sleep.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"What? Nothing, nothing." I smiled, almost embarrassed at my thoughts. I began to feel my face burn just by his presence beside me.

"Something's wrong." He said. "Tell me."

"Just…is there another room to sleep in?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. I didn't know how to ask.

"Another room? You don't want a guest room?" Jareth asked.

"No…" I trailed off. "Yo…uu…r…uhh."

Jareth started laughing, finding my discomfort funny. "My room?" He asked boldly. "Why didn't you just say so Sarah? I didn't want to seem pushy or anything, so I just figured you'd want your own room."

"I don't know I mean, it's been three years. I almost don't want you out of my sight you know?"

Jareth opened up two large doors and I soon remembered that he was a king after all. The room was decorated beautifully, much more feminine than I would have imagined. It wasn't the room of a goblin king, but the room of a royal king. I could feel my eyes fall heavy, and sinking into the bed seemed like heaven.

"Bathroom is right there, if you'd like to change. Just imagine whatever you want to wear and open the cabinet that's in there and it will be yours." Jareth said smiling.

"Thank you." I said, almost with too much meaning.

When I left the bathroom in pajamas I noticed that Jareth was wearing an average shirt and boxer-like underwear. I practically fell back into the bathroom at the sight, it really was something. He was taking some of the pillows off of the bed, making room to actually fit in the bed. Was I seriously about to sleep next to the goblin king? Yes.

I walked over and climbed into the bed, sinking into the cloud-like mattress.

"This is heaven." I said, "My bed at home is practically springs and stuffing…wait that's exactly what it is."

Jareth laughed softly and got in next to me. I faced him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Don't get a haircut, ever." I laughed, as weird as it was, his hair really suited him.

"You did." He said, pulling the hair back behind my ear.

We stared at each other; I think we could just do this all day to be honest. For some reason he was mesmerized by my average hair and eyes, and I was intrigued by his wild hair and mismatched eyes. Jareth leaned over and kissed me, at first I didn't know what to do, it was as if I was back at the Labyrinth trying to save Toby and he was trying to distract me. We kept this up for a while, and just like staring at each other, I'm sure we could have done this all day. We probably would too.

Jareth leaned back to his side of the bed and pulled out something from beneath the pillow. He took my hand and placed the ring on my finger.

"I never answered you." I said.

"And what is your answer?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, smiling and looking at the ring.

Jareth laid on his pillow, and put his hand on my face.

"Goodnight my Sarah." He crooned. "I love you."

"Goodnight Jareth, I love you too." I said, although it felt so weird to actually say it.

I turned over to sleep, and while Jareth seemed to fall asleep instantly I couldn't and I didn't want to. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, with him sleeping beside me, the ring shining from the moon. I looked over at him, his hair even messier than before. I prayed to anybody who answered prayers, just to let me be with him forever.

I could only wait and worry until the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Council's Decision

I woke up earlier than Jareth and had gotten dressed. I walked downstairs to soak in the castle; it was a lot nicer than I had thought. I didn't know what I was doing here or why I was actually letting him win. I should probably be putting up a guard, who knows if he's lying or if this is all some scheme to corner me in some council where goblins and other magical people will try to kill me or something. But when I look into Jareth's eyes I don't see deceit…I guess I never did and maybe that's why I was so scared to admit my feelings…because I realized that he actually did love me.

I didn't know what to think though, I mean, should I really live with him? What would I tell my dad? Doesn't Toby need me? I couldn't possibly just leave the real world for this.

"Sarah." Jareth said walking down the staircase. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied anxiously.

He did some sort of spell and we were transported to the outside of a large building. I noticed that we were in some sort of old city that seemed very English and Victorian, I couldn't describe it. But it was the most human scenery I've seen by far. He lead me up inside and to a large hall where I saw what I could only assume was the Council. There were three goblins, two women, three men probably like Jareth, and a larger man who I could tell was the leader in all of this.

"Jareth, the Goblin King, nice to see you again, what do you need?" The larger man asked, he was very noble-like.

"Ah King Alroy, I have come here to finalize my decision on my future queen." Jareth spoke with the voice of a royal king, something I had not seen very often with him.

"Oh yes, Kinra is it?" Alroy asked.

"No." Jareth spoke up. "Well yes at first, we are engaged but I had called it off so that I may marry Sarah." Jareth stepped to the side to show me fully, I instantly became nervous.

"Sarah? The young girl who solved your Labyrinth and overpowered you?" King Alroy asked shocked, he probably would have never guessed that I would come back to marry the goblin king.

"Y-yes." I could tell Jareth was a bit embarrassed or defeated when he spoke. "It's been complicated King Alroy."

"You want to marry her?" A goblin spoke up. "But she's just a girl! Kinra is the perfect match for you!"

"Yeah! She is strong and much more mature don't you think?" One of the men said.

"No no no! Sarah seems much kinder and gentler, something a goblin king could use!" A woman with blonde hair and a pretty face said.

"Oh right right! You think a goblin king needs a nice girl? No! He needs a tough one, we can't have him going soft on us!" A scrawny woman replied.

"Quiet!" King Alroy yelled, "Jareth why do you want to marry this girl over Kinra?"

Jareth became still for a few moments.

"King Alroy, I have been alone for many years, of course I have the goblins but there isn't any affection there. I have seen turmoil and troubles and when I see Sarah, I see trust and love. I look at Kinra and all that's there is rage. I believe that I have enough of that as it is. I knew the minute I heard Sarah speak the words to take her brother away that I had found the love of my life." Jareth wasn't directly looking the king, he was more so in his own head, as if so many thoughts were pouring in. As if there was so much more he wanted to say but didn't know how.

"Sarah, why do you want to marry Jareth?" The king looked right at me, and I was stunned, but managed to get a hold of myself enough to speak.

"All it really comes down to, or all that I can really say is that I…" I trailed off, staring back and forth between Jareth and the king. Jareth's eyes were different, they weren't tricky or elusive, they were almost sad. Sad because we both knew that we could lose each other right here and now. If he marries Kinra then it's all over. I will return to my world and will never be able to see him again. I knew that Kinra would never allow it and would somehow make it some rule as Queen that I be banned. I just wanted to run into his arms, I don't care how silly it sounds, it's all I want. To handcuff myself to him and throw the key in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Sarah?" I heard King Alroy say, I shook my head.

"I love him, sir. That's all I can say. I love him more than I ever thought was possible."

I could see some of the Council roll their eyes and some raises their eyebrows as if saying 'aww'. I felt like a moron.

Footsteps filled the room. "It's not fair!" a voice yelled out. The phrase struck me like déjà vu.

Kinra stormed past us to the Council. "You can't just let him marry another just because he wants to! What about me? What do I get?"

"Kinra I will have order in this room." King Alroy said.

"Your highness I was promised the title of Queen, this is absolutely ridiculous and I won't have it!" She yelled.

I looked over to the side of the room and saw a shape behind a potted plant. I focused in on it and gasped.

"Hoggle?" I whispered.

"Hoggle?" Kinra whipped her head back. "Oh not that annoying pesky goblin again! Ick when I become Queen I will make sure all of these irritating goblins are put in their place. King Alroy you have an intruder of the meeting!" She said pointing to Hoggle.

"King Alory, if I may speak," Jareth said. "But I think I speak for my kingdom when I say that the goblins deserve a Queen who actually likes them. After all her title would be _Goblin_ Queen."

King Alroy and the others whispered for a moment and then a goblin spoke up.

"You are right Jareth, I think Kinra just proved her lack of leadership here. To be a leader you must love your subjects."

"What? Jareth hates the goblins!" Kinra shrieked.

"He may seem cruel and unforgiving but when it comes down to it, he really does care for them." I spoke up. "He messes with them, sure, but that's just who he is. He teaches them lessons when lessons are needed." Jareth shot me an appreciating look, I returned with a small smile.

"I think we've come to our decision." King Alroy said.

Jareth put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kinra, you will not marry Jareth, we will find you another match more…suitable to your _wonderful_ personality. Jareth and Sarah, you may marry each other when time permits. For now, happy engagement….oh and Sarah, allow Jareth to teach you the ways of ruling a kingdom, as of now you are in line to be Queen and you must fulfill that duty when you marry officially." King Alroy ended with a smile and the Council members began to get up to leave.

"This isn't fair!" Kinra said yelling at the members. "You can't do this!"

"Kinra," Jareth said. "You will learn one day what life is like, the fairness and cruelness of it. Please learn what is worth complaining over and what isn't. Good luck in your life." Jareth said, holding my hand and taking me outside, leaving Kinra insulted and shocked.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well…we still have the rest of the weekend, I'm sure we can think of something." He said.

"What about us in the future, I mean, when are we getting married, or how am I even going to marry you?" I asked.

"You tell your parents you are moving away and then you come with me and we…or you visit them occasionally." Jareth smiled.

"Would if they want to see my place…or visit?"

"Sarah, I think you are forgetting something." He said and snapped his fingers; we were at a beautiful field.

"Whatever place you want I can make it happen, but I don't think we need to worry about that right now."

"What about in the future future, when they expect me to get married?" I asked.

"Sarah!" He said exhausted, he snapped his fingers and he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, his hair was normal and he didn't have the same makeup, he still looked amazing. "Hello my name is Jared, I'd like to marry your daughter and take her away to kingdom filled with goblins and treachery." He changed back and smiled.

"Alright alright. I guess I really have to marry you now." I said acting disappointed.

Jareth suddenly became very serious.

"What?" I asked my smile fading. "What is it?"

Jareth made a crystal ball appear and we both looked at it.

"Hey it's my house." I said. "Wait…is that my ex and are those…"

I saw about four of them, they were knocking on the door, my ex was standing there with his arms crossed, I couldn't believe it…he was with the cops.


	7. Chapter 7

_authors note: Hey guys Blue here, Saturday in the story is almost over which means the story will come to a close soon. (But I might write a more serious and longer one after this) I hope you like this chapter C:  
_

Chapter Seven: The Cops

Before I could say anything me and Jareth were in my living room, right by the door.

"What do I do?" I yelled, mostly to myself.

"Answer the door." Jareth said calmly.

"But what about you? I can't let them see you!"

"Sarah, it's fine, I'll handle it. Just answer the door." I could tell he was very serious and wasn't taking the situation lightly at all.

I simply nodded and turned to face the door. After taking a deep breath I opened it.

"Hello?" I said. "Can I help you?" I glanced over at my ex.

"Yes well we got a call from Kevin here saying that a strange man was in your house and physically assaulted him." The cop pointed to my ex, Kevin, and I saw the huge bruise that Jareth had unintentionally but probably intentionally given him.

"May we come in?" One of the other officers asked.

I didn't know what to say, but I felt a wave of certainty wash over me and I found myself letting them in. I turned around as they all walked into the house and I saw Jareth, standing there, with shorter hair that waved back, not a trace on his forehead, which was a much different look for him. He was wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants, the outfit he had shown me when I questioned about going back to the real world. As much as I loved his crazy attire before, I suddenly saw, for the first time, the clearest image of us in the future.

Kevin pushed past the cops.

"Yesterday he was dressed in…in circus clothes or something!" Kevin stammered.

The cops had given Jareth a questionable look.

"I have a performance show on Fridays." Jareth said. "I was just visiting Sarah as she couldn't make it this time."

"Kevin said you are Sarah's boyfriend, right?" The cop asked.

I looked over at Jareth, I couldn't tell what game he was trying to play. I had already accidentally told Kevin that he was my boyfriend; couldn't we just easily say that Kevin was delusional? Other than the bruise he didn't have any real proof. Jareth seemed to be frozen, what was he doing?

"Sarah here told me that this guy was her boyfriend, but then again you know girls. Always trying to make others jealous." Kevin hissed.

"He _is_ my boyfriend!" I said.

"And how old are you Sarah?" One of the cops asked.

"I'm eighteen." I sighed.

"And you?" He asked turning towards Jareth.

Jesus I didn't even know how old Jareth was. He could be one hundred and fifty for all I know, but he looked like he was in his thirties. I didn't want to know the age he was going to pick. There was no way he could lie and say he was in his twenties. I wanted to sink away, I was busted, they would call my parents and my parents would freak out. I would never be allowed out of the house for "dating" a man in his thirties.

"I'm thirty."

I felt my whole body freeze and if I could have moved I would have tackled Jareth.

"See! Not only did he assault me but isn't this illegal?" Kevin yelled like a complete moron.

'I'm_ eighteen_ you _idiot_!' I wanted to scream.

"No," A cop said, "If she were seventeen it would be."

I could tell the cops didn't like this though.

"It's not our business who people date. Look, just tell us what happened here…um.." One of the cops looked at Jareth.

"Jared." He said smoothly.

"I thought you said his name was Jareth." Kevin said looking at me,

"That's my stage name." Jareth said quickly. "Either one is fine."

"Alright just tell us what happened." A cop said.

"Well Sarah and I were having cheese…grill-"

"Grilled cheese." I spoke up.

"Yes, sorry, we were having grilled cheese sandwiches when the doorbell rang. So Sarah got up and answered the door when _Kevin_ here decided to invite himself in. He kissed Sarah without her willingness and pushed her against the wall. When Sarah yelled for me I told him to leave, he refused, so I punched him in the face." Jareth said this with the calmest composure I had ever seen.

"Lies!" Kevin yelled out. I rolled my eyes. "I was simply talking to Sarah when this freak threatened me and then without me being able to respond he attacked me."

"Officers, I'm sorry this is such a waste of your time." I said. "But Jared is telling the truth. If he wasn't here, I don't know what Kevin would have been able to get away with to be honest. I don't want to file any charges, I don't think Kevin will bother me again after this incident." I looked at Kevin.

"Alright then, I'm sorry that this young man had to be a bother." One of the cops said, looking at me.

"What?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Kevin," Jareth said, "I would suggest next time you'd like to get away with putting blame on somebody else, don't act like a malfunctioned gun."

"We will be on our way," The cop said, "Kevin we'd like to escort you back to your house."

Kevin was clearly outraged but he allowed the cops to take him home. I closed the door and sighed in relief.

"We could have just told them he was crazy." I said.

"Telling the truth always works in your favor in the end Sarah." Jareth said. "Imagine if somehow Kevin would have had some proof that this incident happened. We'd look like the villains."

"Alright, so are we going back to your castle?" I asked.

"Honestly Sarah I…I'm feeling rather drained. I've been teleporting us a lot in the past two days, do you think we could just stay here?" He asked.

"Uh yeah of course." I said.

"Do you mind if I stay like this?" He asked. "I'd like to keep the energy I do have."

"Yeah that's fine." I said smiling.

"Are you ready for bed?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh well it's not that late yet." I replied looking at one of the clocks on the wall.

"I know."

I looked at him questioningly until I realized what he was really asking.


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note: Another chapter in the same day! Haha I really wanted to continue writing today so here's the next one! I hope you like this chapter, it's one of my favorites so far. _

Chapter Eight: Saturday Night

After me being awkward for a moment we had walked upstairs to my room.

"This has been a crazy weekend." I said looking at some of my stuff.

"Yes it has." Jareth said, it was very weird to see him look normal, but there was a comfort to it.

"How old are you really?" I asked.

"Old." He laughed. "But it doesn't seem that way for me."

I looked over at the corner of my room and saw towels in a pile.

"How in the world did those get there?" I asked shocked, "I didn't use any towels at all."

"I had to dry you off somehow; I don't like using magic for _everything_." Jareth said.

"Oh right I fell in the water...you just dried me while I was unconscious?"

"You were slightly conscious actually, you just didn't care what was happening." Jareth replied.

"Oh okay, that's a little better I suppose." I began to turn red.

"What's the matter?" Jareth asked. Damn, why did he pick up on everything?

"Nothing, nothing." I said.

"Sarah."

"I'm just a little embarrassed." I said quietly.

"Sarah, don't be, it's my fault you got distracted and fell into the water." He said.

"No that's not why I'm embarrassed." I said, hinting a smile. I put my hands to my face. "You _undressed _me!" I said. "And I was out cold, that's embarrassing!"

"You're embarrassed about it? Well so am I. I mean it's not exactly a fun moment when the person you love calls you a 'horrible old creep' for helping you." He smiled.

"God sorry…did I really call you handsome?" I laughed.

"Yes. You were in the library and you said, 'Leave me alone you stupid arrogant handsome horrible excuse for a king'." He was smiling.

"I'm sorry, I was angry at myself. I mean it's hard to accept that you've been secretly in love with a goblin king for years." I looked at him and our eyes met. "But it's not hard to accept that anymore. And you aren't a creep."

Jareth put his hand on my waist and his other hand on mine. He began twirling me around. Jareth paused and kissed me, more passionately than before. I felt like a small electric current rushed through and me and I opened my eyes.

"You changed back!" I said, noticing Jareth's appearance had changed back to normal.

"I shouldn't tell you that I'm weak or anything but when I kiss you I become vulnerable, I guess my magic just gets messed up." Jareth said.

I looked down and broke away from him and sat on my bed. Jareth looked at me, confused.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I…Did I break your heart?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Sarah…I understand why you chose Toby." He said. "I wasn't all that fair to you."

"Answer the question." I asked again, staring at my feet.

He didn't say anything at first.

"Yes." He said quietly. "But you were young, and I played the part of the villain." Jareth said sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be Sarah. Look at us now. That's all that matters."

Jareth leaned in to kiss me and before I knew it I was leaning down on the bed. We repositioned ourselves better all the while kissing. I didn't know how to describe the feeling I had, almost electric.

I woke up that morning around 4:00, we were both in my bed and I nearly jumped into the ceiling when I saw our clothes on the floor. Every moment with Jareth seemed like a dream, and realizing that this was actually happening never ceased to startle me. Instead of pinching myself I looked over at Jareth and saw that his back was bare. I instantly turned red when the events of the previous night had floated back into my head. Jareth had taken his shirt off first, and then helped me remove mine. It was only a matter of seconds before everything else had come off. To my surprise I had awoken in my underwear, I must have put them back on. I started smiling uncontrollably. I found this whole thing really amusing.

I got up from the bed and looked around my room, thinking about this whole weekend. I looked on the floor and saw what I can only assume was Jareth's underwear. My face burned.

"Oh my God!" I accidentally said.

"Sarah?" Jareth sat up and looked over at me.

I was startled and could only do the first thing that came into my mind. I picked up his underwear and threw it at him.

"Are you mad at what happened?" Jareth asked, genuinely concerned.

"No no no, no n-no." I stammered. "I'm just-" I started laughing. "Oh my God!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Sarah are you sure-"

"I just really love you…" I said still in my hands.

I looked over at Jareth who had put his underwear back on and was out of the covers. "Do you want to stay up?" He asked.

"No, I just woke up, but I can go back to sleep." I said. "Unless my bed's uncomfortable. It's not as nearly as great as yours."

"No it's perfectly fine." He smiled.

I walked back over and laid next to him. I wanted to forget that tomorrow my parents would come home, and I'd have to come up with a way to stay with him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: hey guys this is the last chapter! I hope you like it. It's a short and sweet story, so sorry if anyone was expecting more complications. I might write another one, but I don't know yet, it would be a lot different than this one. Sorry for the delay too! _

Chapter Nine: Sunday

I woke up to a note next to me.

"Dear Sarah,

I had to go back to my castle, we don't need more people seeing me. Sarah, there is no life for you at my kingdom, you would just sit there all day with goblins. So I have decided, with your permission, wherever you go to college we can buy a house or an apartment, whatever you want. I can visit my kingdom while you have school and attend to it that way, and of course I'll have my crystals. Money will not be an issue. I will talk to you tonight, please talk to your parents about your future.

Forever, Jareth.

I didn't know what to think, it was all happening so fast. I did have an idea of where I wanted to study and what I wanted to study. I wanted to write plays, or scripts of some kind, like that play I fell in love with years ago.

I heard the door open and I ran downstairs.

"You're home already?" I asked, watching my dad walk in.

"Yeah, we had enough fun." My dad said.

My stepmother was carrying Toby who was asleep as she walked in the door.

"He's completely exhausted." She laughed.

"Could I talk to you about college?" I asked quickly.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?" My dad said entering the kitchen.

I followed him swiftly. "I want to go to D.C. My friend that's going already has an apartment picked out. I'll get a job and everything." I said.

"Why don't you just live in a dorm?" My dad asked.

"There's hardly any privacy and…showering across the hall? That's not exactly fun." I said. "I promise we'll have everything handled. She's rich!" I said. This wasn't a complete lie, I did have a friend going to the same school, however we had no plans of living together since she already had a dorm figured out.

"Okay but if you have too many problems I'm going to get you a dorm." He said. "And I mean that Sarah, you have to be sure you know what you are doing now. If you don't find a job then you are out of luck, because I won't pay for rent."

"I will. Don't worry." I said.

"Okay let's get you all registered then for classes this week and figure it all out."

"Great!" I replied.

"So how was your weekend?" My stepmother asked.

"Oh you know, quiet, but peaceful."

For the rest of the day I played with Toby, and just talked to my parents. When my parents and Toby were watching a movie after dinner, I went upstairs to my room.

"Jareth?" I said aloud, not sure if he would come or not.

I waited a few minutes and almost went back downstairs when Jareth appeared by my window.

"Did you read my letter?" He asked.

"Yes, and I got it all worked it out! I'm going to school in D.C. If my parents suspect any problems though they'll make me get a dorm." I informed him.

"Don't worry about that Sarah." He said.

I started to think about all the stuff we could do in public once we were there. If my parents ever saw us together they'd kill me, but I'm sure when I'm a little older it won't matter.

"So what are you going to be then?" He asked.

"A writer." I said. "For plays and stuff." I walked over to my dresser and tossed a book at him. "Something like this."

Jareth smiled, "Maybe you could write a sequel where the girl doesn't embarrass and crush the king."

I looked over at him, and stared at him for a while, trying to convince myself that this wasn't all a dream.

"We'll see."

Epilogue.

It was Fall, and afternoon. Me and a seemingly normal Jareth were eating dinner outside.

"Hey when Halloween arrives you don't have to look so normal." I said.

"I'm hosting a Halloween party actually, I do every year." He smiled.

"You? You host a Halloween party?" I asked.

"Of course! The goblins love it and it's a way to get on the council and other kingdom members' good sides." He said.

I was about to say something when someone rushed by our table, being chased by a large dog.

"Hedgewart!" Jareth yelled.

"HOGwart!" I yelled at him.

"HOGGLE!" We both yelled at each other and got up from our table, chasing after the dog and goblin, not knowing what it was going to lead to.

The end~

_Author's note: Hope you liked it! This story will not have a sequel, why Hoggle is in the real world will remain a mystery! Maybe he's just trying to find more plastic? I really didn't have an idea, I just thought it would be cute to end it that way, haha. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you do, I really appreciate it! C:_


End file.
